A charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is typically wave soldered onto a printed circuit board (PCB) using high precision production methods. The degree of precision in positioning and locating the image sensor on the PCB is therefore geared toward a suitable electrical contact quality. However, manufacturing precision that is acceptable for positioning electrical components is typically insufficient for properly positioning optical components. For example, the tolerances applied to the flatness of the PCB itself and the location of the PCB mounting holes in relation to the image sensor may suffice for electrical connections, but may be inadequate for optical alignment purposes. Assembling an image sensor on a PCB with a precision optical device can therefore require fine adjustment in up to six degrees of freedom: translation in three orthogonal axes and rotation about the three orthogonal axes.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.